Near-field communication (NFC) may be used to exchange data between two devices. For example, a mobile device, such as a cellular phone, may be used to conduct a financial transaction via NFC with a point-of-sale device. In such an arrangement, account information may be transmitted from the mobile device to the point-of-sale device via NFC. Typically, in conducting such a transaction, a user may need to interact with the mobile device via a display and/or buttons of the mobile device to indicate whether permission is granted for the NFC transaction and/or the data (e.g., an account number) that should be transmitted.